


when we're resembling cutlery

by preciousthings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Implied Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousthings/pseuds/preciousthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharing a room with michael is one of the most interesting parts of touring, to luke at least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when we're resembling cutlery

**Author's Note:**

> welp two fics in a week. this one's for courtney because when am i not writing fics for her. i actually wrote this in an hour so its short and not edited and basically gen. i own nothing. title from "sofa" by ed sheeran which is the best song to listen to when writing about cuddles.

sharing a room with michael is one of the most interesting parts of touring, to luke at least. he's looking forward to it, but he knows it won't be as amusing as sharing with cal or luke, but rooming with michael is always something. it's a lot of yelling at the tv,  _shut up luke_ and luke really not talking much. it's not like he talks much to begin with but he talks even less when he's with michael. 

they go back to the hotel after a particularly great show and a hellish training session, and he's absolutely knackered. he wants to lay down and sleep for three days, that's how tired he feels. michael has other plans, apparently. he tosses a ps3 controller blindly at luke's bed and luke barely has time to dodge it before it would have hit him square in the head. "noooooooo." he whines.

"you're not actually going to bed on me, hemmings. no way." michael says, not tearing his eyes from the tv screen. 

"but i'm tired. how are you not tired?" 

"because i have a fucked up sleeping schedule. you're boring." 

"hey!" luke tries to protest and ends up falling flat, only to get laughed at by michael. "'m not boring." he pouts, leaning back against the pile of pillows pushed up against the headboard of his bed. 

"it's not even midnight and you're going to bed. you're boring." 

"no, i'm normal!" 

"shut up and play." michael says, turning around to smirk at luke before turning back to the tv screen and picking up his controller. luke frowns and picks up the controller that almost hit him and starts playing a match on fifa against michael. 

"only a few games. then 'm going to bed." luke mutters, but it's lost in the sound of the game. 

a few games turns into a few hours turns into luke actually almost falling asleep in the middle of the game. 

"wake up." michael says. he pauses the game and waits for luke to sit up again. 

"can i go to sleep now? am i less boring because i stayed up with you?" luke says, tossing the controller onto michael's bed and feeling around his own bed for his penguin. 

"nah, you're still boring for falling asleep on me. sleep if you're tired, luke." 

luke lays down and pulls the covers over him before rolling over so he's not facing michael and closes his eyes. he hopes he'll be able to fall asleep quickly. 

he's not. 

michael puts in another game once luke turns around and he's  _yelling at the tv_. luke rolls over and says, "dammit, mike, be quiet!" 

"shut up, luke." 

"i'm trying--"

"stop talking." 

"whatever." luke sighs, defeated, and rolls over  _again_ and tries to get comfortable  _again_. 

it's freezing in their room, is the thing. and it's fucking impossible for luke to get comfortable when he's freezing even under the covers. he hates sleeping with shirts on, but he regrets putting the only sweatshirt he brought on tour in the wash because he really needs it. or someone to cuddle with. he'd prefer someone to cuddle with. 

michael finally stops yelling at the tv, luke doesn't even know how much time has passed, but he's still freezing. even with the quiet he won't be able to sleep. 

"michael." luke whispers. "mikey. mike.  _michael_."

"what?" michael hisses from his bed. 

"i'm cold. can we cuddle?" luke asks quietly. 

"no way." 

"but--" 

"no." it was worth a shot.

luke rolls onto his back and stares up at the ceiling of the hotel room. it's very white. everything in the room is very white. it's quiet for a few minutes before he hears movement on michael's side and then the side of his bed dips and michael's right there. 

"move over, luke." 

"what are you doing?" 

"cuddling with you, like you asked. now move, so i can get in." 

luke grins, moving over and rolling onto his side. michael slips under the covers and fits himself next to luke, back to chest. skin to skin. he throws an arm over luke and pulls him closer. he's warm and luke likes it. 

"is this okay?" michael whispers against luke's neck. luke nods and hopes michael can tell that's an answer. "good." luke feels michael smile against his shoulder blade. 

"you're warm." luke mumbles, voice muffled by a pillow. 

"am i helping?" michael asks, wrapping his arm tighter around luke's middle. 

"yeah, 'm already warmer." and it's true, he is. michael is like a human space heater. just naturally a little warmer than everyone else. and really nice to have around.

"good." michael smiles again, luke can feel it. 

"why're you doing this? you said no before." 

"you know i can't seriously say no to you, lukey." michael says. as an afterthought he says, "just go to sleep, okay? i know you're tired." and presses a kiss in between luke's shoulder blades. 

luke nods again and closes his eyes. he's warm and tired enough to sleep and his best friend is cuddling with him. everything's great; except for the butterflies in his stomach. but he'll deal with those in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ! x


End file.
